Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 17
Hi people! this is the 17th chapter in the Kaiousei Series! Keep on posting comments and stuff! I really aperciate it! Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke (Kyousuke) Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Mazukage Maruwa Megami Ai Matsukaze Tenma Fey Rune Alpha Clark Wonderbot Tsurugi Yuuichi ??? (Revealed in this chapter) Last Time....... Hitokimo told Kotoni how their mum died. She was shocked by this and refused to practice with the team. But the team had to make do with it but their skills were getting more sloppy and not in time. But Kira realised what she done and came back to the team! Mixi Max Gun?!?! At the Pitch..... Peep peep! Megami: Ok! Trainings over guys! i made drinks for you all! Team: Thanks Megami! We all take the drinks. Kiseki was about to reach for hers but Megami slaped her hand. Megami: This isnt for you! Kii: Huh? Greedy! Megami: Are you calling ME greedy? Kii: Yes. Yes I am. Megami: grr! You asked for it! Megami punched Kiseki's Arm. Kii: Ouch! Kiseki punched Megami's arm Me: Stop! Stop fighting! there is no need! Megami: But she! Kii: No But she! Mazukage: I dont want to hear any of it! Otherwise i'll take you out of the team, Got it? Megami + Kii: Yes Sir. Mazukage: Good. Dont let me catch you fighting again. The girls steped away from eachother. Akuji: Are you going to let her have the drink or not? Kii: Yuck! I dont want a bottle that SHE touched! Megami: i wasnt planning on giving you it anyway! Me: You Two! Stop acting like little kids! Grow Up! Suddenly Tsurugi's Phone rang. Tsurugi: Huh? Oh He answered it. Kyousuke: Hello? Who's this? Yuuichi: Hi! Kyousuke: Hey, Whats up? Yuuichi: Oh! I just want you to come to the tower with me. Kyousuke: Why? Yuuichi: I need to talk with you. Kyousuke: wait......Why are you not at the hospital? Yuuichi: I'll explain when you get there, And also, Come alone. Kyousuke: So no friends? Yuuichi: No, Not at the minute, Tenma has somthing planned for them later.... Kyousuke: Tenma? Yuuichi: Look, I'll see you there, bye! He puts the phone down and places it pack in his pocket. Me: Who was that? Tsurugi: My Brother, He said he wants to see me at the Tower, But i have to go alone. Jason: Have you got to go now? Tsurugi: It seems like it, See you guys later..... Me: Bye! Kyousuke walked towards the tower. He was gone. Gemini: Hmm.....He seemed a bit sercretive...... Rese: I've never seen him so serious before...... Akuji: you wait until you see the 'evil death look!' Tasuku: What are we gonna do? Captain? Me: I know it seems wrong but i think we are gonna have to follow him to the tower but i can only take a few people with me! Hikari: I'll go. Jason: Me too. Tasuku: I'll come too. Me: Ok, thanks guys! Hikari: no problem, I just want to see if he was hiding anything, thats all...... Me: ok guys! Lets go! I ran up to the Tower and See Tsurugi just arriveing to see Yuuichi. Yuuichi: Hi brother! Us four hide behind a hedge. Kyousuke looks just as shocked as i am. Kyousuke: Your.......younger! And not in a wheelchair! Yuuichi: Yep. Hikari's eyes are set on the rainbow coloured bracelet. Tasuku: Is that some sort of.........Time Travel thing? Yuuichi: Now! Lets play soccer! just the two of us. Kyousuke: Right. They kick the soccer ball about for a while talking about their past. Jason: So......Thats what it was..... Yuuichi: Also, Come to Raimon Junior High today, Mabye the Tenma's and Kaiousei can have a friendly match! Kyousuke: Sounds cool, Yeah, I'll go and tell the team...... Suddenly Jason fall over and drops the soccer ball. Jason: Akk! Cover blown! Me: Great! Nice one! Kyousuke walks towards the hedge. Yuuichi looks at us four and uses his braclet to get us back to the Pitch. Kyousuke: huh? Nothing there then..... Yuuichi: Presicly. Me: wow! Were back! Gemini: That was pretty quick! Rese: We didnt see you run towards us or anything! The team were playing Uno whilst we were gone. Kii: Ha! Press the button twice! Akuji: grr..... He presses the button twice and cards come flying out of it. Akuji: Danm it! Rese places a red card down. Rese: Uno! Kii + Akuji: WHAT? Gemini: Ha ha! I win again! She places her last red card down. Rese: You have won every single game so far! Gemini: Its because i am a legend! Akuji; Leg End more like! Everyone starts laughing as Gemini sweatdrops. Tsurugi: I'm back. Me; hi! How was it? Tsurugi: Yuuichi want us to come to Raimon for a little bit. We all follow Tsurugi to Raimon. We finaly get there and we can hear shouts and soccer balls being kicked. Rese: Hey! Is that Tenma's team? We all rush to the New Club room to see that the Tenma's where practicing. Me: Wow! I'm amazed! Tenma: huh? Oh Yo! Kira! Tsurugi! You made it! Fey: Huh? Tenma who are they? Tenma: They are Kaiousei Gakuen! And Two of my old Team mates are in the team too! Fey: Coolio! Hi! I'm Fey Rune! Nice to meet you. He shakes hands with me. Me: I'm Kira Kotoni! Team! Introduce youselfs! The team introduces themselfs to Fey. Fey: Ok! So....You want a friendly match? Me: Yeah sure, If your not busy that is! Tenma: sure! Lets set up. Just then, Yuuichi bursts into the room. Me; Yuuichi! Your ok! Yuuichi: So......Were having a friendly against Kaiousei? Tenma: Yep! Lets go! Clark: Ok Team! Lets.......WAAA? I run up to the Robot like Teddy Bear. Me: aww! Its a little teddy bear! I pick it up and throw him in the air. Clark: You can put me down now! Me: Oh! ok!. the door suddenly opens. Kyousuke: Alpha??? Alpha: Oh look. Its that team again. One of the team members rubs his sore check from where i slapped him. Alpha: We want a match with the Tenma's. Tenma: Fine! Bring it! Fey clicks and the team appears. Me: wow! That was so cool! Clark: Yuuichi! Mixi Max! Yuuichi: right......Kyousuke....are you ok if i mixi max with you? Kyousuke: Fine..... Clark pulls out his mixi max gun! And points the minus gun at Kyousuke. Me: This isnt gonna hurt him, is it? Clark: Nope......Well....i dont think so..... Gemini: Wow! Thats pretty amazing! Clark then points the plus gun at Yuuichi. Clark: Mixi Max! Kyousuke then dissapears as he fuses with Yuuichi. i go all starry eyed. Me: Wow! They were put together to make and even cuter Tsurugi! My life is complete! i faint in awe. Gemini: Kira! Oh god.....she's gone into Fangirl mode! Help! Hikari: Akk! I wake up again. Me: Hey! Can i be mixi Maxed too? Clark: Mabye, i could try! Me: Ok! Clark: I think........Kiseki should try too. Kii: Huh? So i'm on the minus end? We were about to get Mixi Maxed but someone burst in the room. ???: Hey! Stop! Me: What? Jason: who are you? Tasuku: Another future guy? ???: Nope.....I'm from the past. Me: What your name? ???: I'm Souko Kitzumaki. got a problem with that? Me: no.....I was just asking! Clark: Ok! Lets mixi max! He mixi maxs us. Me: Wow! I look different! More Cool! Ok Kiseki! Lets do this! Souko: I wonder if this will work or not.... Alpha: Ok, You know the drill, Lets do this. Tenma: Ok guys! No holding back! Clark: Let the match begin........NOW! Next Time.... the match Vs the Tenma's and Alpha's Team begins! But a few of Tenma's players get injured so some Kaiousei Players step in for them! Will the team pull through? Alpha is a tricky openent to beat but will someone do somthing to stop him? Find out in the Next Chapter of Kaiousei Gakuen! Kotoni~x 15:53, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series